Scarlet Iris, Golden Blood
by 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN
Summary: AkiseXOC! Many many many original characters for this exciting plot. OC Akimoto Miharu washes ashore by a beach where Akise happens to be. Instant love sparked between them join them on their journey? Your choice read on! New characters and arcs are introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**4NGEL:4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN REPORTING FOR DUTY! NEW STORY HERE! New person too.**

**ThirteenthObserver: UM...UM..H-hi...Um…not a very good writer. but um. i hope you like it? :P**

**4NGEL: She wrote this I just posted by the way we do not own dis shiz Sakae Esuno props to you! Anyways… onwards!**

Scarlet Iris, Golden Blood

**Chapter 1 ~ Bandages**

Akise's POV:

18:05 – The sun sets and something washes up on the shore.

My diary sounded, indicating the change of the future. I turned around to look at the waves.

"Akise-kun! Come on!" Yukiteru shouted from a distance.

"You go ahead! I need to check something..." I responded. I scanned the shoreline searching for the "something". No...someone. I ran over to the body that washed ashore. It was a girl…She was lying on her stomach and had wounds all over her. The foamy white waves surrounded the limp body and I grabbed her arm before she could wash away. I lay her down on the dry sand and bent down to listen for a heartbeat. Sure enough, I could hear a soft pounding of her chest. Not quite dead yet. I surveyed her slightly and looked up at her face. I brushed away the blue hair on her face and…I swear...I have seen her before…but I'm not sure where. I sat there for a bit taking in the breeze. I lowered my face to hers and did a cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

She coughed a lot of water and was moving, but never opened her eyes. Soon enough, she was breathing and fast asleep. I lifted her on my back and started home. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke,

"It's dangerous to keep a girl like that. She almost died." I turned.

"Oh...it's just you, Gasai-san." She threw me an arrogant look and stalked off. I ignored her and continued walking.

"YOU JUST PICKED UP A BODY LYING ON THE BEACH?! ARE YOU CRAZY, AKISE?" Kousaka screamed.

"Not so loud, Kousaka," I murmured, "she's still unconscious."

"Hinata," I said, in the middle of wrapping the strange girl's wounds.

"Can you grab my mother's old kimono please? We don't need such harsh clothing on this poor girl." She exited.

"You didn't even answer my question…" Kousaka mumbled. The door burst open. "AKISE! I got your call. You wanted to see me?" Nishijima and Minene walked in.

"I never…I didn't call you..?" Nishijima saw the body and gasped.

"AKISE? WHO'S THAT? WHY IS SHE ALL WOUNDED?"

"Calm down, oji. I never called you. But as long as you're here, I'll make some tea." I responded calmly. Nishijima was still gaping at the girl. Minene grabbed my shoulder and whispered,

"I know you're hiding something, Aru." I smiled at her.

"How do you like the tea?" Mao-chan cheerfully greeted the couple.

I was in the guest room, still nursing the girl's wounds. I noticed a rather large cut by her waist and cleaned it out. She flinched a bit and opened her eyes. I didn't look at her, but instead, covered her eyes with my free hand. She didn't resist and instantly fell asleep. There seemed to be poison in the wound. I put my mouth to it and sucked out the venom, and spit it out. Definitely some dangerous poison. Possibly from a snake. I wiped the blood off my mouth. This cut will take awhile to heal. Hinata entered the room with my mother's kimono. She sat down and carefully dressed the stranger. We sat for a moment and she said,

"Aye, she's a cute one, Akise. Glad you saved her." I blushed.

I re-entered the kitchen where Mao and Nishijima were talking about famous movie stars and Minene was examining the china cabinet.

"Akise, these were your parents…huh?" she asked. My head fell and I nodded. "They're beautiful." She commented.

"REI! WHY'D YOU KILL ME?! I WAS ALMOST..." Kousaka shouted at the toddler. They were playing video games. My friends basically live here now.  
"AKISE-ONII! I'M HUNGRYYYYYY." Rei complained.

"Alright, alright. I think it's time for dinner. Go wash your hands, Rei-kun." I said. It was useless. Rei never agreed to take off his puppets unless we were going to the beach.

"Mind if we stay?" Nishijima added. I nodded.

"MMMMMM! THAT WAS GOOD." Rei said as he finished up his onigiri. I sighed.

"I'm going to check on her." I left the table, my food untouched.

"Me too." Hinata added. I sat by the bed with Hinata and watched the girl. I thought I saw her flinch again. She blinked open her eyes and slowly sat up. She had a look of fear and confusion in her piercing red eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." Hinata said, "I'm Hinata." And held out her hand. The girl looked bewildered and stared at Hinata. She turned around to look at me.

"A...A-Akise? W-where…where am I?" she spoke. Her voice was light and gentle, like an ocean breeze. I was surprised she knew my name.

"How did you know my name?" I asked her quizzically.

"I-I don't know...it came from nowhere…is this your...home..?" she stammered. I nodded.

"Home…" she whispered.

**4NGEL: Like it? Don't like it? Leave a comment... or follow... or a favorite... seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Breeze**

Akise's POV:

"Hey, I just noticed, where's Aman-" Kousaka stopped at the door.

"This is Kousaka…and..I forgot to ask you your name?" I asked. She looked at me. "My name…" she stammered,"Akimoto..Miharu."

I smiled at her ,"Welcome aboard, Miharu." Kousaka let go of all stress and saw she wasn't that strange.

"Can I..?" Miharu pointed at the floor. I was confused for a bit.

"Walk?" I laughed, "Well, that's up to you, Miharu. Can you?" She smiled and tried to get up. She set one foot on the floor and realized the kimono was too big for her. The delicate cloth fell to the ground, and I turned around, shielding my eyes. I could almost feel her blush without actually seeing her.

"Akise-kun, leave the room for a bit." Hinata directed. I walked out pushing Kousaka with me. After a little while, she called me back in. Miharu was dressed in a new blue dress with stockings and her dark hair was tied with a bow at the top. Hinata said,

"TADA!" Miharu blushed and looked down

. "That looks good. Do you need help walking?" I grinned at her and held out a hand. She took it gingerly. Her skin was burning hot. She took a few slow steps, occasionally limping. After she got past the door, she tripped and fell on me. Miharu tried to get up but couldn't with all her cuts and bruises.

Miharu's POV:

I can't believe I just met this guy and I fell on him. How much more clumsy can you get, Mimi? Akise-kun grabbed my waist and got up. I flinched.

"Aah..I'm sorry..are you okay?" we said at the same time. I giggled.

"Yeah.." The man sitting in the kitchen got up and said,

"Akise, you COULD have just said you had your girlfriend over, geez." And he left with the purple-haired lady with an eye patch.

"Wai-" Akise started. He shook his head, pushing away the idea.

"I don't think you can walk anywhere yet, Miharu." Akise carried me back to the guest room bed, careful of the heavily wrapped bandages around my stomach. He set me down and put his lips to my forehead.

"Looks like you have a bad fever. Should dissipate in a few days. I'll be right back. I need to go purchase some medicine for you." He said.

"No..you've done too much already. I can't take advantage of your hospitality." I closed my eyes.

"You're scared…aren't you? You're running away from something," Akise spoke softly, "However, that doesn't mean I can leave you like this. I'm going." The back of my eyes burned and tears welled up on my eyelids.

"Thank you…Akise…kun."

"There we go! Now go have some rest. We'll see you in the morning?"

Hinata said as she tucked me in. Akise had gone to sleep and left Hinata and Mao in charge. Mao-chan smiled and set some tea by my bed. They left the room and closed the door. I stared into the darkness and watched it envelope the room, my head clouded with thoughts. The door opened slightly and a stream of light poured into the room. Reisuke waddled over to my bedside.

"Mimi-nee. Here." He dropped a small stuffed bunny on my bed.

"I made it. It's for you to get better."

Yuno's POV:

"Hmph, Akise Aru. You made a big mistake." I mumbled to myself. I picked up a knife and threw it at the wall. It pierced the bamboo wallpaper with a satisfying thud. Yuki rolled over on the mattress next to me and blinked his eyes open.

"Yuno. Go to sleep." I did as I was told. The girl with the blue hair. Yuki moved in closer and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his hair and drifted off to sleep.

Akise's POV:

"Akise! Wake up!" Mao-chan shook my shoulders, her purple hair brushing my face,

"She's gone!" I bolted straight up, not caring I slept shirtless, and ran into the guest room. I pulled out my diary.

"7:16- Miharu reaches the beach" I slumped down on the bed and sighed. Thank goodness. Mao-chan came in and giggled.

"You might grow into Hinata's body." I gave her a death glance.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"At the kennel with her dad. She's learning to train the hounds." Mao replied. I threw on a shirt and headed out the door. Kousaka was outside, jumping around and throwing punches.

"SHINAJI CHALLENGED ME TO A FIGHT. AND MY VICTORY ISN'T IN THE DIARY." He said between gasps. I smirked. I finally reached the cove we always nap in. I noticed Miharu far out by the shore with her arms spread wide, facing the ocean. I walked over to her.

"Hah, you're planning to be a runaway or something?" I teased. She turned around.

"Ohayo. Thanks for the medicine yesterday. I'm all better now!" Miharu beamed. I was glad to see her all better. I sat down on the sand and she joined me. The waves sparkled and tickled my feet.

"You know, you're so cute when you sleep." She giggled. I blushed and brought my knees to me face.

"Let's go grab some breakfast. I won't take no for an answer." I grabbed her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Blush**

**A/n: This chapter is just something I wanted to try. It's mostly focused on Miharu's reactions toward Akise during their time at the diner. It has a lot of her blushing and getting nervous (thus, the title, blush), just for the fangirls that like "Imagines", or second person short stories. However, this one stays in first person. So, if you don't like to read those, you can just skip this chapter. It's nothing important.**

**Miharu's POV:**

* walking *

Akise Aru. The name echoed in my mind over and over, as if drifting by like a kite, purposely leaving no trace of its existence. It's frustrating; frustrating to know that the name burns a place in my past, yet not knowing why, or when. Akise Aru. Such a pleasant, pure name, as if cleansed by the most serene waters in the universe and crowned upon a boy that deserved it. I simply cannot remember where I have heard that name.

"Mimi," Akise's voice cut clean and clear through my thoughts,

"Is…something wrong? You've been quiet since we left the beach." I shook my head and smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see through the mask of my emotions.

"Um…I don't know…I guess…nobody's ever taken me out to eat before…and-" I stuttered, peeling at my fingertips.

"You're so funny. You don't have to pretend someone as divine a creature as you hasn't been taken out before. Am I right?" Akise laughed softly, looking ahead at the road. My cheeks flushed to a shade as bright as his glinting eyes.

"Well…I…uh…" I mumbled. The ravishing blue dress Hinata-san gave me was now creased with wrinkles and folds all over the hem from me needing something bunch up in my fists in awkward situations like this. Akise tilted his head at me and smiled right through my heart. At this rate, my face will never return to it's original shade; with Akise-kun's little cunning lilts and this ridiculously warm weather. He walked with his hands in his pockets, his handsome tie swinging and his silvery hair ceasing to stay in one place, bouncing with each stride.

"You know, this diner has, by far, the best breakfast in the city. Maybe even in Japan. It's extremely convenient that we live so close to it." Akise-kun stated.

We? Does he mean…I live in his house now? Well, I have nowhere else to go. We ignited in a conversation, the longest one I've had since I arrived in Sakurami. Akise told me all about his life before his parents had gone, and each and every one of his friends, and even suggested me to go to his high school. Occasionally, he would flitter his eyes to a sideways glance as he talked, as if silently studying me; scouting for the deepest parts of me that no soul in the world could. His sideways glances always melted my heart into a warm nothingness. Those glittering eyes, giving him what little color he holds, sliding like the thinnest blade in existence through all negative things you hold. Doubt, pain, suffering, envy, remorse; all gone in an instant with just one dance of Akise Aru's eyes.

At last, the welcoming diner stood before us, dotted with a few parties and several waiters and waitresses dressed head to toe in orange and yellow outfits. Akise pulled out his phone and checked it. "Alright, shall we?" he held out a hand.

Akise's POV:

[10:07- Diner floods]

I checked my watch. 9:31. I have time. I ushered Miharu into the restaurant, who was immediately greeted by waitresses in orange and yellow.

"Table for two please," I gestured at the booth table.

"We'd like a booth."

"Right this way." A waitress smiled. We sat down opposite sides of each other and I buried my face in the menu. I hadn't told Miharu about the diary yet so I can't be too obvious about checking it. I peeked behind the menu. She was swinging her feet back and forth and beaming at the menu as if it were a little rabbit. I caught her gaze and quickly hid behind the menu once again.

"Hm…macaroni soup…" I mumbled, pretending to be engaged in what to order. Miharu flipped my menu down and slapped my arm playfully.

"Stalker-san, are you ready to order?" she teased. My face flushed.

"I wasn't..! I jus-" She put a finger on my lips,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." And rolled her eyes. "Oho! Akise, you're back! And who's this? Your girlfriend, eh? She's quite a cutie." A waiter with salt and pepper hair stopped at our booth.

"No, she's m-" I began.

"ALRIGHTY! CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" Miharu blushed and lowered her head. We placed our orders with many, many interruptions. This guy probably has ADHD.

"You have a lot of friends, ne Akise?" she asked.

"No…I really don't. In fact, before I met Yuki, I spent most of my time alone. I skipped class and always went to solve cases undercover." I replied sheepishly.

"Your breakfast, Miss. And yours. Enjoy!" A young woman dropped off our plates.

"Don't mind if I do!" Miharu said, and began digging in. I started on mine too. After a bit, I checked my watch and my heart began racing. It was 10:06.

"Hey Akise, I bet I can run faster than you. I'll race you to the beach." Miharu bragged with a mouth full of food.

"Hah. You wish. You're on!" I challenged her. She stood up suddenly and grabbed my tie. She pulled me closer to her face until I could count every eyelash on her crimson eyes. This girl, whom I could feel no confidence from just an hour ago, what is she doing?

"You're not gonna win. Not. In. Your. Wildest. Dreams." She smirked, stabbing my chest with her finger with every word. She narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel her light breathing and it was as if all the lights had been turned on and I could see every gorgeous detail of her delicate face. My heart stopped. 10:07. I pulled away from Miharu and scooped her up. I ran to the door just as a huge wave of water came rapidly crashing towards us. I jumped out of the diner just in time.

"Whew, that was close." I put down Miharu, who just let go of my tie. Her expression was one of pure awe.

"How..how did you know the diner was going to flood?" she asked, still mesmerized.

"Forget that. How 'bout that race?" I winked. She took off. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled, chasing after her.

She made it to the beach first, of course, with me just a hair behind her. She tripped on the sand and I ran into her, also falling on top of her. I got up quickly, and scratched the back of my head, blushing.

"Well? Aren't you going to help a girl up?" Miharu joked. I helped her up. We walked together to the shore and sat down. It was quite a while before we spoke. Then I grabbed her hand and she lit up.

"Akise..?" she stuttered. I smiled at her. She scooted in closer until no light could pass between us and rested her head on my shoulder. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist. Her eyelids fluttered sleepily.

"Ne..Akise. When we grow up…can I be your wife..? We could get married. Right here. On this beach." She mumbled. My heart pounded quickly in my chest. I never thought she would ask this, but I smiled and curled my fingers around her waist. She flinched.

"Yes…that would be great, Mimi. I promise." I told her. She intertwined her pinkie around mine and fell asleep. I kissed her cheek and rested slightly on her head.

**Kousaka's POV:**

Mao-chan and I peeked around the palm tree. "Awwwww." She cooed. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. "I wonder what they were talking about." I whispered. Mao-chan began taking multiple photos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~Blade

Akise's POV:

Marry…huh..? I never thought that day would ever come. In fact, I ignored the far future as much as possible since that blood-filled, horrendous survival game to become god ended. The future is too much to handle. It's been about a week since I met Miharu, and I haven't told anyone about what happened that day. They all suspect I fell for Yukiteru-kun, but if I were to describe my love for Yuki, it's not like that "shounen-ai" that everyone thinks. I love Yuki in a way that I would protect him until the end of the world, to see that he is safe under any circumstance, but not much as Yuno. Her pernicious love was one that could destroy every living thing on Earth to keep Yukiteru from harm. I waved the thought aside; since their happy ending, I doubt that situation would happen again with Yuki and Yuno.

"AKISE! LOOK!" Mimi gasped at the windowsill, "BABY SQUIRRELS!" I turned from my seat at the kitchen table to look.

"Saa, Minene's grandchildren, I see." I said. She threw me a quizzical look.

"Not literally." Clarified, Mimi continued chopping up vegetables. Earlier in the day, she pleaded me to take her to the marketplace so she could purchase ingredients to cook. Something along the lines of "Cooking enlightens me.". Hinata had finished her training at the kennel and returned. All of them were either sitting, squatting, or laying in front of the TV playing a new game Kousaka bought. Rei-kun was over at the orphanage visiting Eighth and the other children and Yukiteru and Yuno were at the observatory. I turned my attention back to the book in my hand but I couldn't seem to concentrate. Something seemed off. I reached for my pocket but pulled away. No. I can't read my diary again. I'll just have to be ready for whatever comes at me. I'm done with telling the future.

"Soup's up! Well…not really soup…but whatever!" Miharu carried a steaming pot over to the table. All the gamers dropped their consoles, and scrambled over to look.

"Sugoi Mimi-chan! It smells amazing!" Hinata complemented, gaping at the stew.

"What exactly is it?" Kousaka asked. Apparently, it was a type of fish that was served where Mimi grew up. She lived by the ocean, like we do now, so this type of fish was extremely abundant. She just happened to find one in our marketplace for a rather high price. She ladled a few scoops among 5 bowls and left the rest on the stove.

"Hai! Eat up everyone! OH WAIT! I'd just like to thank you all for being so kind and generous to me and you really are the best friends I've ever had. Even though I haven't been here long, I already feel like home." Mimi bowed and smiled. Everyone returned comments of gratitude and loved having her here. Kousaka took a spoonful.

"WOOOOOOAHHHHH! THIS IS AMAZING! YOU REALLY ARE A GOOD COOK, MIMI!" he stood up from his table and shook her hand. Miharu blushed. She took a bite and instantly froze, slowly swallowing. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out the door covering her face from us.

"Hey Mimi!" I stood up and ran after her.

Miharu's POV:

I ran under the dock and slid my back down the pillar. The taste…the moment the spoon hit my lips, a thousand nostalgic memories hit me like a wave of cold water. I buried my face in my knees and cried. I'm not going back. Never. No matter what. I'm staying here with Akise. And yet…they were my family. My real family. Bullshit. My real family would never treat me that way. My millions of thoughts were interrupted with a hand on my shoulder. The fingers were long and cool…it was Akise…for sure. He sat down next to me, but I still didn't look up.

"I don't want to open my eyes." I sniffed.

"That's alright. You don't have to," I could hear his voice, warm and sincere and cold like a snowflake at the same time, and it sent a chill down my spine.

"You don't have to tell me anything yet if you don't want to." He put his arm around me and we sat in silence. Finally, I stood up, still covering my face.

"Akise…I'm scared…what if they come back for me..? I never want to leave you. I'm…scared." I choked on my tears. He let out a little sigh behind me. I knew he didn't need to know my past to understand me. He moved in closer to me, wrapped me up in his arms and whispered in my ear,

"You don't have to keep running. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you until the end of time. I promise. What's the point of loving someone when you can't do what you can to protect them? I love you, Miharu." My sobbing halted to sniffs. Akise Aru…You really are something. My heart melted like ice on a hot summer day.

"I love you too." I whispered. He laughed breathily.

"Kiss me." Akise said.

"I don't want to open my eyes." I joked. He lifted my arms out of my face.

"You don't have to." He repeated, laughing. I held his face in my hands and pulled it closer to mine. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed his lips against mine, never opening my eyes once. I felt Akise's lips form into a smile and he cupped my cheeks. He slowly wiped away my tear-stained face buried his head into my neck. I opened my eyes and stroked his beautiful, starlight hair.

Everything after that happened so quickly, I couldn't process it all. I felt breathing by my neck and I whipped my head around just as a girl with pink hair brought down a long blade and sliced it into my shoulder. Akise sprung up and yelled,

"YUNO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" She pushed down harder into my shoulder and I felt a searing pain; she reopened my wound. There was blood dripping down my arm, my vision became blurry and my eyes stung, but I could only stand there surprised. Akise lurched forward to punch the girl named Yuno in the face, but she hurtled a knife and him and I closed my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see. After a couple moments, with much effort, I regained my vision and removed the blade out of my shoulder. This was no pain. Everything they had done to me back at home, what it took to get here; that was real pain. I was tortured to the brink of death so I ran, ran far away until I reached the sea of my homeland. I snapped back to reality. Akise caught the knife in his hand, blade to palm, blood staining his shirt and pooling on the ground. Why was this girl attacking me? Akise grabbed the blade out of my hand, and repositioned his other one. Yuno ran toward him, with a katana, ready to strike. He whisked both knives at her, and with impossible accuracy, they pinned her at the sleeve to the column of the pier.

Akise's POV:

Yuno. Her insanity was building up by every second. I charged toward her with a metal pipe I found, preparing for the last blow. I skidded to a halt right before her face. I can't do it. No matter how insane, or crazed she may be, Yuki could never forgive me. I dropped the pipe and punched the concrete next to her head, my knuckles covered in blood.

"Gasai…Why are you after her…" I breathed heavily,

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Her expression was purely arrogant, "SHE…She's not from here! DON'T YOU KNOW? She ran away from her home kingdom. What if they come back looking for her? We'll ALL be in danger. It's best to just KILL HER." Yuno gasped for air. I turned around to see Miharu had just crumpled to a heap on the ground; she had hit her soft spot.

"Yuno, we're your friends. You…you would do that to your own friends?" I calmly turned back to her.

"SHE'S NOT A FRIEND! NONE OF YOU ARE. MY ONLY FRIEND IS YUKI!" she yelled. I sighed. I can't believe I have to use THIS card. I picked up the katana she dropped.

"Yuno. Promise me something-" I started and Yuno shook her head immediately,

"Remember, I have your life on the line," I pointed the blade at her neck. She gulped. I made her promised to not try to kill Mimi and she agreed. I returned all of her glinting weapons and she left, unsatisfied for her hunger of blood. I rushed over to Mimi and hugged her tightly.

"Akise…you know…she's right. They could come back for me. None of you are safe…I shouldn't be here." She mumbled, choking back tears. I pulled myself deeper into her, kissing her neck and stroking her hair.

"No..no…no.." I muttered. I ran my fingers over her wound. It was really deep.

"It's nothing…I'm fine." She replied. I could feel that she had suffered worse, but no way this was going untreated. I scooped her up and she held on my neck and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~Blood

Hinata's POV:

"You guys seriously have to be more careful! Yuno is always having killing sprees." I complained as I wrapped up Akise's deeply cut hand. The dried blood on his palm was so difficult to look at. I can't remember the last time Gasai burned down the world and killed hundreds. Mimi stared curiously at her own shoulder, poking it in several places as if all the nerve endings were damaged, which they probably were, and she couldn't feel a thing. I moved onto her wounds. My fingers flew across all of the cuts and reopened wounds on her body, as I was used to treating people. My dad would always throw in a medicinal lesson or two in our conversations and I had enough knowledge to know which ointment goes on what wound, how to bandage certain limbs and so on and so forth. I noticed something peculiar about Miharu's blood. I ran my fingers gently over a cut on her arm and examined my hands. The blood had a much thinner consistency to it and rather than a deep red color, it was so bright and shallow it almost looked orange; but the strangest thing yet were the glittering gold flecks in it. It gave her blood the appearance of fire. I noticed Akise was curiously examining it as well. Mimi had fallen asleep, probably due to the lack of blood.

"I've heard about blood like this before," Akise whispered,

"'Gold flows through the veins of those that possess Royal family blood; those as the children of fire.'" Mimi let out a little groan in her sleep. Akise shared a confused glance for a couple seconds, then I shook my head as if it were just a little tale you would tell your children. I knew he would still believe it and play detective until he has uncovered it and learned the answer inside and out, until it was perfectly crystal clear. That's just Akise. He stood up and strode over to a drawer. Inside were notebooks and journals with all the cases he has ever come across. I feel like Akise just put on a Sherlock Holmes hat and transformed back into the old Akise Aru.

Akise's POV:

I strolled along the halls of my house until I reached my bedroom. As the lights flickered on, I scanned the overturned mess on the floors and my bed. I hadn't slept for days, but whenever I did, I would fall asleep on the couch in Mimi's room. I slipped the notebook into my pocket and started digging through the mess of drawers. I pulled out a loose, purple jacket with a green hood and sighed. This was the jacket I wore the first time I met Yukiteru. All those times I've played detective...this was the jacket I wore. I slipped my arms into it. It still had a comfortable fit. I proceeded to leave my room and slid my hands into the pockets. After a few steps, I felt something strange. I picked around my jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of lined paper and a red bell charm of a peculiar shape. I feel like I've seen that charm before...it looked vaguely like a shape of a phoenix. Then it hit me. I saw the exact same charm hanging around Miharu's wrist when I found her at the beach a while back. Although, I haven't seen her wearing it lately. I flipped out my notebook and clicked my pen. I scratched down a few notes about the strange pendant and put it back in my pocket. Next, I gingerly opened the note. The handwriting on it was rather messy. There was a poorly drawn map in the center.

Dear Aru,

Mikasa. August 12. 15:30.

[[MAP]]

-DEUS EX MACHINA

Although the letter had been pretty worn out, I could see the name of the sender neatly printed out in all capitals. A wave of memories flooded into my brain and I staggered back. Deus. Supposedly my "creator" and the one that brought life to me. I didn't know how I felt about him. I heard footsteps behind and I whipped my head around. Kousaka peeked from the door and I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket.

"Um...Miharu says she wants to see you.." Kousaka murmured, pointing his fingers together.

I held the tray tightly in my hands and opened the door gently. Miharu was lying calmly in bed with both arms at her side. I placed the platter on the bedside table and sat down on the soft mattress next to her. She didn't say a word.

"I brought you some warm milk." I offered. She shook her head, still turned away from me. I sat myself completely on the bed and leaned back on the frame. I put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, enough for me to tell that she was still in the mood to talk. I sighed.

"Well Mimi. You said you wanted to see me. So…?" I asked, confused. At this, Mimi got up to a sitting position and collapsed in my arms. She hugged me tightly and my shirt was balled up in her tiny fists. I looked down at her, shocked. I let it all melt away into nothingness and give in to it. I could feel tears falling from her glistening eyes and soon enough, the front of my shirt was soaked. It was strange when Mimi had moments like this. I'd never met anyone who would have complete breakdowns...but I guess that's what makes her special. If I didn't know half the story, I would have called her a crybaby from the start. The teardrops soaked through my shirt and began rolling down my chest. I felt extremely awkward.

Miharu's POV:

I continued to bury my face into Akise and sob out all of my feelings. I would have to tell him eventually. No, I'm going to tell him now. Maybe after I stop crying. I relaxed a bit and slipped my hands under his shirt. The skin to my fingertips felt odd. It was searing hot and deadly cold at the same time. I wasn't sure if it was me, or Akise...or both. At this point, I just rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. One of the things I love most about Akise is that he can read emotions and it's as if he can see right through everybody, knowing them inside and out. He obviously could tell something was wrong, and yet he hasn't spoken a single word since I started crying. I love that. Akise just continued to caress me until I was ready to talk. He let out a little sigh and I giggled at the rise and fall of his chest against my cheek. I stared up at him cutting through the awkwardness. He smiled down at me and snaked the bottom of my eye with the pad of his thumb, wiping away some tears. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I rolled over on my side to a sitting position. I took a deep breath and let out all the tension in my body; I could tell Akise was waiting for something. With a huge amount of effort, I managed to speak.

"I….I ran away from home over a month ago. You probably already know that, but what you didn't know was the place I held in the kingdom," I choked back my tears, "On the island I lived on, the kingdom was ruled over by a very powerful king. He was generous, and kind, but very serious about maintaining the wealth of our country. But he was especially kind to his one and only son. The king treated the young prince like a prized possession. He was given a lavish amount of wonderful gifts and taken to the finest university of all. This king also had daughters, two of them. They were treated just like the rest of his subjects; given freedom and space to play, food to eat, and a home to live in." Akise nodded promptly. "Then terror struck. As time went on, and his children grew, the economy plummeted. The king began taxing his subjects harshly and started to develop greed and hatred in his heart. Soon enough, the ruler's entire soul had been taken over from his greed. He took out his anger on his two daughters; he whipped them, and threw them against the wall, and left them for days without food or water...and worse." The boy sitting next to me on the bed gave me a kind smile and ushered me to continue on. I exhaled and folded my hands on my lap. "The king was my father."


End file.
